Worry Of A Lover
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: The thought of losing the person that you love. A HollandxTalho story that follows Talho's thoughts as Holland plummets to the ground after defeating Ray. Hints of RentonxEureka


_Hi everyone. It's been quite a while ne? I was going through the documents in my Eureka 7 folder and I came across a few stories that I had never posted. I figured I might as well brush them us and upload them instead of letting them gather virtual dust bunnies on my computer. I hope you all enjoy it ^_^  
><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own E7_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"HOLLAND! NO!" Talho yelled as she watched a magenta LFO fall and crash before her eyes.

In the LFO was Holland Novak -her lover. Her distraction caused her to let go of the controls of the Gekko and it began to plunge before she snapped out of her daze and grabbed them again. She pulled the controls up and regained control of the Gekko before looking down. Talho let out a sigh of relief when she saw the 808 and the 606 bringing the 909 and Holland back.

Talho hit the autopilot switch and ran down the hallway to the LFOs. Jumping on to the 909, she frantically pulled open the hatch and gasped at the sight before her -Holland's right leg was bleeding excessively and he had hit his head when the 909 fell. Talho tried to pull Holland out of the pilot's seat but couldn't manage to lift him out. Yelling for Hap and Matthieu, she watched as they pulled Holland out and rushed him to Mischa.

"HOLLAND! HOLLAND!" Talho screamed.

"Tal, let Mischa do what she can," Hilda said. She was holding Talho back. Every muscle in her body was working to their limits trying to hold Talho back.

"Get Renton," Mischa said looking up from Holland for a brief moment.

"W…why?" Talho asked. She stopped trying to break free from Hilda.

"He's the only one with the same blood type," Mischa said.

"B-but he has the same blood type as _her_," Talho said.

"Look Tal, you're going to have get Renton if you want Holland to live," Hilda said.

Talho turned around and sprinted off to the hangar. Searching for him, she managed to spot a mop of brunette and ran over to where he was. She hated to have to do this but she had no choice. She would rather beg for all her worth than allow Holland to die - there was no way that she could possibly live with her self if she did.

"Renton, please help Holland," Talho said and watched the boy look up. "Please. He'll die if you don't help him."

"Why should I save his life after what he did to Ray and Charles?" Renton asked. He had hatred in his eyes.

"Please. Holland was protecting us. He was protecting you and Eureka. Please help him. Please," Talho begged.

She watched as Renton stood up and walked to the medical room. Thanking the boy in her head, Talho followed and watched as Mischa pushed the needles into both Holland and Renton's veins for the transfusion. Seeing the red liquid flowing from Renton and into Holland, Talho let out a sigh of relief -he would live.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Talho sat outside of the room for over an hour, waiting for Mischa to say that she could go in and see Holland. When the door had finally opened, Renton came out of the room and walked straight pass her.

"The only reason I helped Holland was because you asked me to Miss Talho," Renton said and turned and walked off.

"Thank you," she whispered as Mischa came out of the medical room.

"You can go in. He's asleep," Mischa said.

Talho got up and stretched her stiff limbs before going in. She walked slowly to where Holland lay and sat down next to him. As she looked at him she bit her bottom lip and felt her teeth pierce it. After a moment, she stood up and walked over to him, bending down and pressing her lips lightly against his.

She sat and watched Holland for hours; not permitting herself to fall asleep. After some time Hilda came in and told her to go to sleep. Ignored her friend's advice, Talho remained awake and at Holland's side. She had sat as still as possible and had kept on looking at Holland trying hard not to take her gaze off him for fear that something might happen.

Around dinner Hilda brought her supper, but she couldn't eat. Talho got up and walked toward the kitchen. _If Renton wants to stay with her then he may as well know the truth about the Coralian girl._

"Renton you do know that the Gekko wasn't built for you to be running a restaurant," Talho said to Renton, who was standing behind the kitchen counter talking to the eating members of Gekkostate.

"I know that. I think that the Gekko was built to go to war," Renton replied.

"Yeah, a war started by your father Adrock," Talho told Renton the truth about Eureka and all the things that revolved around her. The boy looked at her with shocked eyes. "Can you accept that Renton? Can you accept Eureka for who she is and not what she is?"

"Yes Miss Talho," he replied without hesitation.

"Good. Hap set a course for Tresor. It's the only place that can repair the Nirvash," Talho said before tuning around and walking to the bridge to change the course of the Gekko.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Talho watched Holland sleeping. He looked peaceful and careless. He had woken up as the Gekko's course was altered to Tresor.

"I'll carry some of your burdens for you," Talho said softly to Holland. The door to their room opened and Renton walked in. "Holland's sleeping."

"I'm not here to see Holland," Renton said.

"He never forgets anyone you know," Talho said.

"Why did you tell me that about Eureka in front of everyone?"

"He doesn't ever forget the one's he loves. Not even Diane," Talho spoke, ignoring the boy's question.

"Why would he know my sister?" Renton asked forgetting about his previous question.

"She was the only woman to ever dump him and yet he won't forget her or at least pretend to for my sake."

"You know that I'm not my sister," Renton said.

"Yeah, you're more trouble," Talho chuckled.

"Maybe. Miss Talho why did you tell me that about Eureka in front of everyone?" Renton asked. He looked at Talho. She looked up from Holland for a second and then looked back.

"It's hard on one when they keep a secret from another. She would have been far too scared to tell you herself and besides, here on the Gekko we're all the other has. Holland always said that if you can accept things before it's easier later," Talho explained to him. "You might as well know exactly what you're getting yourself into before it's too late."

"Thanks Miss Talho."

"Renton what did you mean by you only helped Holland because I asked you?" Talho asked him.

"You remind me of my sister in a way. You're the closest thing I have to a mother and a sister, so I helped Holland to make you happy," he said. He looked down at his shoes and hoped that Talho wouldn't think he was silly.

"Thank you Renton. Looks like Eureka chose the right partner," she said with a small smile.

"Miss Talho," Renton said as he walked to the door, "get some sleep."

"Hmmm… later," she replied.

She turned her attention to Holland. To herself she added, _only once you're better._ Holland stirred a few times during the night, but didn't wake. She kept her gaze on him, not letting herself fall asleep. As the Gekko neared Tresor, Talho left her room to make the final preparations for the landing and negotiations. She hardly paid attention to the conversation that was going on between the crew members.

"I'll do all of the direct negotiations," a voice said. Talho looked at the man leaning in the doorway - Holland was leaning against the frame of the door, being supported by a crutch.

"Holland," came the chorus of voices.

"You shouldn't be up," Talho said going to support Holland.

"You gotta trust me," he replied. She looked at him with tired eyes. The two of them walked to the hangar. Talho was on Holland's right supporting him and his crutch was supporting him on the other side. They walked in silence for a while.

"Are you sure you want to do the direct negotiations? I mean don't you need to rest some more. You're still in bad shape," she said.

"I'll be fine, just as long as you're there that is," he replied.

"Idiot," she said as he gave a look that said trust me. "Don't pull another stunt like that again. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied grinning. He knew he could always count on her.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

_**AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this. There aren't nearly enough fics dedicated to this awesome pairing. Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you thought_

_~Simone ^_^_


End file.
